


H-Support

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has noticed that Lon'qu is not bonding well with half of the army, but that will not do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	H-Support

**Author's Note:**

> This request didn't specify if it should be FRobin or MRobin, so... it came out MRobin on its own. Hope it pleases :)

“Are you _sure_ you want to try that?” Chrom asked his best friend, catching the tactician’s coat as it was thrown in his direction. “You could mess it up _really_ bad.”

Robin grinned at him, “There is no way I’m wrong about this, trust me.” He was too sure of himself, as it happens when things are going to take a turn for the worse...

The tactician marched into the kitchen at the barracks, finding Lon’qu in a corner, peeling potatoes. Nobody else was there yet, everyone so happy to get a break that the cooking schedule had been forgotten, and that fit Robin’s plans just fine.

He tried to _not_ smirk as he put on a casual act, approaching his victim as innocently as he could manage. “Good evening, Lon’qu.”

The man looked up, nodded in acknowledgement, and returned his attention to his potatoes. The tactician had been expecting that reaction, though.

He got closer, kneeling beside the stoic man, and not getting noticed. Also expected; Lon’qu only got startled by the closeness of a woman, after all.

“You are very good with your hands, aren’t you?”

“Peeling potatoes doesn’t require...”

“You’re doing it with a _knife,_ of course it requires skill!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Lon’qu’s lips turn _slightly_ up. He feigned not to notice, acting as if all his attention was on the other man’s hands.

The tactician reached out to cover the hand holding the potato. The knife froze in place.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just examining how you keep it so firmly in place.”

The knife started moving again, but Robin could tell Lon’qu knew his excuse was bullshit...

And it obviously was, he thought as he began massaging the back of that hand and between its fingers. The peeling ceased altogether, and the other man started trembling in a way the tactician couldn’t quite decipher the meaning of.

Then... “Stop.” Time to do it!

“I want to get closer to you,” Robin said, leaning his body against Lon’qu.

“You’re already pretty close.”

“I mean, our friendship... I want us to be closer than that.” He rubbed his cheek against that hard shoulder to clear all doubts about what he meant.

Lon’qu pushed him away, blushing and looking mortified. “Leave. _Now._ ”

Robin winced, but he exited the kitchen and went to look for Chrom. It took him a while to find him; he was outside training.

“He’s not gay,” he announced.

“I told you.”

“But he’s...!”

They were interrupted: “Milord, there’s an issue at the kitchen!”

General and tactician hurried after Frederick. What they saw shocked them: Lon’qu sitting in the middle of a mountain of peeled vegetables, looking traumatized.

“Where did he get all those extra potatoes? ...and you can actually peel _zucchini?_ ” Robin was asking, when his general forcefully turned him around to face his angry face.

“You broke Basilio’s champion, and we need him in fighting shape. Now fix him!” Chrom demanded, making his tactician groan.


End file.
